Unique
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Sus vidas son parte de un gran teatro, donde los acontecimientos importantes, ésos que marcan un antes y un después, son maravillosas puestas en escena. Por eso su "ópera magna" será contada en cinco actos. Y son esos cuentos los que vuelven únicos a los seres humanos.


**Personajes:**

Rose: 2p-Nyo-UK

Phillipe: 2p-France

Allen: 2p-USA

Oliver: 2p-UK

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Relato en primera persona. Mención de OCs. Continuación de "My Girl - capítulos 1 y 2", "Your Boy", "My Shadow" y "Sweet Dèmon". Si no las han leído, es mejor que lo hagan.

* * *

 _La vida, para mí, es un gran teatro, donde los acontecimientos importantes, ésos que marcan un antes y un después, son maravillosas puestas en escena._

 _Adoro la actuación, la danza y la literatura... ¡No puedo evitarlo!_

 _Por eso les contaré mi "ópera magna", de cinco actos._

/ Primer acto: El sótano de la familia Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Presente. /

 _Tengo atada al potro a la Sra. Rose Brigitte Kirkland-Bonnefoy._

 _Mi plan: rebanarla, como presente para Oliver y Phillipe. Pero no su cabeza. No, no, no, no. Ésa será el regalo de cumpleaños para Allen._

 _He planificado esto muy bien... Nadie está en casa y no se esperan visitas inesperadas. He tardado años en poner en marcha esto. Y el detonante fue bastante efectivo..._

\- ¡OLIVER!... ¡OLIVER!... ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR, DÉJAME IR!... ¡AUXILIO!...

 _No debería agitarse tanto... Después de todo, es su último día. Iré quitando, una a una, las partes que son inútiles. Esas irán al jardín._

[GRITO DESGARRADOR, POR TODA LA CASA]

\- ¡AYÚDENME!... ¡NO ME IGNORES! ¡DIME QUIEN ERES!

 _Debería aprovechar que esta recostada... En algún momento tendrá que relajarse._

[GRITO AGUDO]

\- ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO SEAS!...

 _Ah, no... En mi presencia, no se maldice, mi señora..._

[GRITOS Y MÁS GRITOS, AMORTIGUADOS O NO]

\- Al menos dime quién eres... Quiero saber quién va a asesinarme.

 _Bueno, tiene un argumento muy válido. Claro, si es que fuese yo quien estuviera en el potro..._

 _Entonces, me saco la máscara._

/ Segundo acto: Cementerio, a una hora del hogar Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Diez años atrás. /

\- Feliz cumpleaños a ti... _\- Madre e hija, cantando a aquella tumba. La mujer abraza a la niña._

 _La gente dice que parecen dos gotas de agua, por sus pieles pálidas y cabellos castaños._

 _Pero no es cierto. Yo lo sé. Las observo desde hace años._

 _La pequeña Rose deja una corona de hierbas y florecitas a su fallecido mellizo... ¿No es tierna?_

 _Yo la amo... ¿Tienen idea de cuanto la amo?_

\- Mi princesita de caramelo... _\- Esa mujer le da besos en sus cabellos de chocolate._ \- Te preparé tu magdalena especial.

\- ¿Con chispitas de dulce? _\- Esos ojos de irises violetas brillan tanto..._

\- ¡Y crema de frutilla y zarzamora! _\- Y aquellos color malva le roban protagonismo a la pequeña... Maldita sea su estampa._

 _Ambas ríen, pero más bonita es la risa de la niña._

\- Mi princesita... Aunque no esté tu hermanito con nosotros, debemos estar muy agradecidas: tenemos un angelito especial en el cielo.

\- ¡Y es mi hermanito!

\- ¡Claro que sí!... Eso es parte de lo que te hace única, mi princesita.

 _¡Ja! Ella ya sabe eso, mujer. Odio a esa mujer... Es tan mediocre que no pudo parir a aquel niño con vida. Lo único útil que ha hecho es que al menos la niña sobrevivió._

 _Rose Elizabeth Bonnefoy Kirkland es tu única hija. Viva, por si lo olvidas ¡estúpida!_

 _Y espero no tener que recordártelo._

/ Tercer acto: Departamento de Allen Jones. Seis años nueve meses atrás. /

 _Mi niña, su padre y su madre (a quien detesto, por cierto), han ido a visitar a... ése..._

 _Y claro, el tío Oliver está con ellos... Es tan bueno... Y vive tan atormentado por las hadas... ¡Qué lástima!_

\- ¿Qué, demonios, hacen en mi casa? _\- Nos recibió ese maldito grosero. Algún día, le coceré la boca... Y me refiero a cocinar... Se los juro._

\- Podrías ser más amable, Allen. _\- Lo reprendió esa mujer._ \- Hasta traje a mi hija... Agradécele a Oli...

 _Sólo bufó y dejó la puerta abierta, el muy hijo de su..._

 _Bueno, en este punto de la vida, mi Rose y su madre ya tenían la misma altura, pero, la mujer se veía más "formada"... Por obvias razones._

 _Y para mí, las diferencias también son notorias: mi niña no tiene las pecas de su madre, su cabello es más ondulado, su nariz es más perfilada y sacó las cejas de Phillipe. Gracias al cielo._

\- Mi bebé querido, aprovechamos que mañana tenemos una conferencia para visitarte... Nos tienes muy abandonados... _\- Sobra decir que él único que extraña a ese tipo es Oliver... Dios, es tan ingenuo, el pobre..._

\- Así veo... Hasta las copias has traído.

\- ¿Copias?

 _Y el malnacido ha señalado a mi niña. ¿Pero qué se cree?..._

\- Mamá dice que soy única. _\- ¡Eso es, mi niña! Tranquila, como la princesa que eres. No te dejes de ése._

\- ¡Ja! A menos que rompas todos los espejos del mundo y nos arranques los ojos a todos, sólo así serás "única" ¡mocosa estúpida!

\- ¡Cuida tus!...

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Qué gracioso eres, primo Al! _\- Phillipe no logra reclamar gracias a que es mi niña quien se ríe. Ella no se deja afectar por palabras necias._

\- ¡No soy tu primo!

\- Eres el "bebé" de tío Oli... Por supuesto que eres mi primo.

 _Ese diálogo... Una y otra vez... Siempre las mismas palabras... Ella no ve que él siente fastidio cuando la ve. Mi niña jura que pronto cambiará y así la va a querer, como ella lo quiere a él..._

 _Yo creo que no debe sufrir por nadie. Solo necesita de sí misma. Porque es única._

/ Cuarto acto: Sala de conferencias, en algún hotel de París. Siete semanas atrás. /

 _Ahora, observo a mi Rose tratando de escuchar una conversación, tras una de las tantas puertas de este pasillo. Ella es muy discreta, sí, pero no deja de ser curiosa. Y yo también._

\- ¡Debes oírme! _\- Phillipe está gritando._ \- ¡James era de Allen! ¡Créeme!

Mi pequeña Rose ha empezado a llorar... No soporto que empañe su delicado rostro... Y todo por culpa de ésa...

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a negar a tu hijo?! _\- Esa perra..._

\- ¡No lo estoy negando! Sólo estoy diciéndote la verdad.

\- Pero si tú...

\- Y Allen también ¿recuerdas? ¡Allen, también!

 _Los sollozos de Rose son tan quedos que si no estuviese viendo sus lágrimas caer, no creería que está llorando. Pero así sucedió, mi Rose: tu madre ha sido la mayor traidora de la historia de tu vida. Se revolcó con el amor de tu vida, como la sucia tramposa que es._

 _Esto hace que me debas escuchar y me dejes actuar, mi única princesa._

/ Quinto acto: El sótano de la familia Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Presente. /

 _Odio lo que haces, Rose Brigitte... Has hecho creer a mi pequeña Rose Elizabeth que es perfecta y única, cuando la realidad es que es un maldito reemplazo._

 _Odio con toda mi alma ver como llevas a mi Rose a velar esa tumba... De aquel bastardo... Le hiciste creer por años a tu hija que ése llevaba los mismos genes que su padre._

 _Odio que llores y logres la atención que tu hija pide de Allen... ¡Maldito infeliz! Ojalá te aproveche mi regalito, una vez que lo tenga listo, claro._

 _Odio que compartas más cosas en común con Phillipe y Oliver... Pobrecitos... Serán los únicos que te extrañen._

 _Te odio por obligarme a recordarte quién soy._

 _Por eso, me saqué la máscara._

\- ¿Feliz? - _En serio, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras el miedo y la sorpresa te invaden._

 _Esa es la inequívoca señal para levantar el machete._

 _El machete de Allen. No, ahora es mío._

 _Como todo lo demás... Phillipe, Oliver, tu hija, tu bastardo y el estúpido de Allen, a quien tu hija ama y le engendraste aquel despojo podrido en ese cementerio._

 _Yo te odio, Rose Kirkland._

\- No estés triste... Te reunirás con tu bastardito...

 _Es curioso el funcionamiento de la mente humana... Es eso lo que nos hace entes bipolares a las representaciones de un territorio. Una esencia dual in situ._

 _Porque yo sé que Rose Bonnefoy no es una asesina, pero el espejo de cuerpo entero que refleja como estoy levantando aquel machete, dice todo lo contrario._

\- [...] Mi querida madre.

 _¡Y LO LOGRE! ¡AL FIN! ¡SOLO EXISTE UNA SOLA ROSE! Y bailo sobre su sangre derramada. ¡BRUJA MALDITA! Haré un estofado de su cerebro. Y un batido, de su corazón._

 _No imaginan la satisfacción que me embarga haber convertido a mi Rose en algo único e irrepetible. Como toda mi vida se lo han dicho._

 _Ésa es Rose. Es Única. Y así será, de ahora en adelante._

 _Y si el estúpido de Allen no lo reconoce después de entregar mi obsequio... Mi Rose tendrá que aceptar que no puede haber cabida en este mundo para él._

 _Imagino lo sublime que sería abrirle el pecho con su propio bate..._


End file.
